


Very very very VERY good

by kassadyn



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, also ukwon's first time ;)), au: professional thieves, based on the very good mv, i wrote this at like 1-3 am a few nights here and there, im not really proud but ok, its bad, no jaehyo tho :((, sMUTTY SMUT SMUT SMUTTT, they fuck in the worst situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassadyn/pseuds/kassadyn
Summary: minhyuk finds out yukwon is a virgin so he fucks him in the middle of a heist and the plot is inconsistent





	Very very very VERY good

**Author's Note:**

> i was really tired writing this  
> i am also EXREMELY TIRED POSTING THIS

"Kim Yukwon is a virgin~" Kyung taunted to a now very red faced Yukwon, the singsongy tone making him more of scumbag.

"Is he? Didn't know." Jihoon looked up from his gun, he had spent all day polishing it for the next heist. "Wait though, is this true, Kwonnie? You've never been laid?" His tone was so innocent, yet almost uninterested. Everyone and their dog knew Jihoon was only interested in guns and Taeil.

Jiho sighed, "Kyung, don't tease him. It's probably not nis fault he can't get pussy... or dick. I don't know your preference, Kwon." He ran his hand through his own bright blue hair, "It doesn't matter either, you like what you like."

"...I like both." Yukwon whispered pathetically. He had his hands covering his face as he let out the occasional ashamed whimpers from the other members' teasing.

Minhyuk stayed quiet though, he was never one to talk anyway. He only talked to Yukwon during heists, never spent any time with him, but he felt close to the younger boy. Minhyuk wanted to protect him and make it better. He finally spoke up, "Leave him alone, not everyone is interested in sex."

Everyone shut up after that.

Even Kyung.

The 7 boys ate chinese takeout for the 4th time in a row. Even though they're rich as fuck from the successful raids and heists, they like to keep their notoriety low. Especially for small things like eating dinner.

Yukwon can't remember how long they've been doing this, ever since their uni days probably. They would pull off Korea's greatest heists and come out unscathed. They like to cause a scene (they being Jiho, Jihoon and Kyung.The other half of the group was afraid of being caught, except for Minhyuk maybe, but nobody knows what Minhyuk is thinking.)

Though, he could feel Minhyuk's eyes on him at all times, watching him eat and take an occasional sip from his soju. It was scary to Yukwon, and everyone else really. Minhyuk has this death glare that makes everyone so uncomfortable, like he wants to walk over and rip you limb by limb.

Minhyuk, on the other hand, was thinking about how much he wanted to defile Yukwon. He's never really thought of Yukwon in this light until now. Minhyuk wants to pin Yukwon down or against the wall, turning him into a hot, moaning mess. Wants to make him cry Minhyuk's name, while forgetting his own. It took Minhyuk a minute to realize he was staring at his colleague, he shook his head slightly to disperse the thoughts. Also realizing he was hard, he excused himself from the table and back into his room.

"Have you guys noticed that Minhyuk has been acting weird lately?" Yukwon finally spoke up.

"He's always weird, what are you talking about?" Kyung replied, mouth full of rice. "The guy never talks but when he does its either something perverted or violent."

"I know, I know. I just mean he's been staring at me for quite some time. I think I might've pissed him off, because he wont stop glaring." Yukwon shuddered and looked back at Minhyuk's now closed door, making sure the other didn't come back out. They would really be dead if Minhyuk heard them talking shit.

"He might be silently judging you for being a virgin." Kyung giggled, only to be punched by Jiho, shutting him up.

Yukwon slammed his chopsticks down angrily and stormed off to his room, cursing Kyung out on his way over. He left the rest of the group in a dead, awkward silence.

The blonde boy collapsed on his bed and groaned into his pillow. "Why does it matter so much?" He rolled over on to his back and looked up, he let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

Yukwon decided it was time for an early bed time. Tomorrow was the big day, after all.

\----

Yukwon was trying to catch his breath. He had just outran a guard dog and mauevered through lasers to get to a safe spot.

The safe spot, that was also what they were looking for.

"UK requesting for backup. I'm... I'm at the vault. I found a shortcut, but it was heavily guarded. Now on standby." Yukwon tried to keep his voice steady, but his adventure left him breathless and shaky. He got in a lot of trouble apparently, because his clothes were ripped almost everywhere. Part of his chest was exposed, the legs of his pants all torn up, and his sleeve was nearly detached.

"On my way now." He received a reply, from the last person he would expect. Minhyuk.

Yukwon leaned against the wall once he properly deemed it safe, sliding down until he was sitting. He let out a sigh and rubbed his temples, he couldn't believe he got caught. Master of stealth, Kim Yukwon, caught by a guard dog. He scoffed at his own mistakes, making note to never make them again.

Very soon, Minhyuk dropped in from the ceiling, sliding down from a rope and landing on his feet. "Nobody else came..." he mumbled.

"Im surprised you were the only one, actually. I haven't heard anything from anyone else." Yukwon stood up and walked over to the other man, who grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back to the wall. "M-Minhyuk? What are you doing?"

Minhyuk didn't respond, but instead pulled Yukwon into a heated kiss. Catching the younger man off guard, he slipped his tongue in and Yukwon submitted in his grip. His hands slid lower and lower down Yukwon's body, grazing his now exposed nipples. He had to thank the guard dog for tearing a good chunk of his suit.

Yukwon let out a soft moan into the kiss and jerked away, "Holyfuckingshit." He panted out and touched his lips gently. He had never been kissed before, so this was all new to him. Yukwon finally came to his senses and realized Minhyuk, the silent killer in their group just made out with him.

"I cut off your communication with the others," Minhyuk smirked, "I wanted to find a good opportunity to catch you alone for some fun. I decided this would be the riskiest time, yet the most exciting."

"F-fun? You don't mean you really want to do that with me, right?" Yukwon looked around nervously, confirming that it really is just them.

"I want to. I wanted to fuck you so hard for a little while now, and here we are, the perfect time." Minhyuk snaked his arms around Yukwon's lower back, pulling him close again. He let Yukwon notice his very obvious and very painful erection. "...If you're fine with it, obviously." Minhyuk quickly added.

"No, I want this. I want to know what's so great about sex. Just warn me next time and not cut off my communication, and uh, maybe wait until we're near a bed." Yukwon was cut off by another kiss, letting out a soft groan when he felt Minhyuk's hands explore him.

Minhyuk bucked his hips up against Yukwon's, making them both moan, he continued until he could feel a significant bulge in the younger's pants. He released Yukwon from the kiss to trail light pecks until he reached the pulse point on his neck, biting down when he found it. Yukwon was already a mess in his arms, panting for air and tugging at Minhyuk's sleeves.

Minhyuk started to unbutton what was left of Yukwon's suit, leaving it on but letting his chest be exposed. Yukwon shivered under him, the AC in the place was cranked up to "Hell freezing over." Minhyuk started to work at Yukwon's pants, struggling with the belt a little before sliding them off along with his boxers.

Yukwon let out a moan at the sudden cold air against his cock, he was painfully hard and scared someone may find them like this. For some reason, the thought of being caught added to his excitement. 

Minhyuk sank to his knees and took Yukwon's member into his mouth, giving it an initial hard suck as he fumbled for the lube he hid in his bag. "Jesus fucking christ Minhyuk!" Yukwon cried, trying to not let his knees give out on him.

He let go of Yukwon's cock a little early, much to Yukwon's dismay. "Sorry, that was to keep you distracted while I get this." Minhyuk held up a small bottle of lube, "Maybe if you want a round two later, I'll give you a proper blowjob." He chuckled and began undoing his own belt. 

As soon as Minhyuk's pants dropped to the floor, Yukwon's eyes dilated at the sight of Minhyuk. He was big. He didn't know if Minhyuk would even fit in him, but god did he want it. A snap of the cap of the bottle shocked him back to reality. Minhyuk turned him to face the wall and teased his entrance with a finger, slipping in and making Yukwon moan.

Minhyuk thrusted the finger gently, before deciding it was time for a second. He scissored Yukwon open, wishing he could record the younger's moans, so he could jack off to the recording every night. He pushed his fingers deeper and thrusted them faster until...

"Fuck!" Yukwon shuddered, knees threatening to give out even more now. "What was that? Do it again!"

Minhyuk complied, pushing up against his sweet spot again, erection twitching from Yukwon's moan. He pushed in a third finger and began aiming for the spot, making the younger chant a mantra of curses and moans at the pleasure.

Deciding it was enough, Minhyuk removed his fingers, Yukwon whimpering at the loss. He coated his cock with lube, "I'll be gentle, okay? It's your first time anyway." He turned Yukwon to face him again, picked him up by his hips and pushed him against the wall, impaling Yukwon on his dick.

Yukwon's legs immediately wrapped around Minhyuk's waist, eyes rolling back at the direct hit on his prostate. "F-fucking hell, I wasn't expecting you to hit dead on..." he whimpered. He felt like Minhyuk had just torn him apart, it hurt but it felt too good to stop.

Minhyuk let him adjust to his size before thrusting up into him, "I can't believe this is your first time, you're absolutely sinful." He was being true to his word, he was being very gentle, going slow but making sure each thrust is deep enough to hit his sweet spot. Yukwon decided this wasn't enough though.

"Pleasegofaster," he hid his face in Minhyuk's shoulder.

"What was that?" Minhyuk teased, "Speak up darling."

"Go faster!" Yukwon cried out, holding on to the fabric of Minhyuk's shirt like his life depended on it.

Minhyuk smirked. He granted the younger's wish, he snapped his hips up faster, making Yukwon let out moans loud enough to penetrate the soundproof walls. "Kwonnie, you're so beautiful. I'm so happy I get to be your first." He hungrily kissed the younger, swallowing his moans and whimpers.

The position was uncomfortable, his back hitting the wall each time Minhyuk thrusted up into him. But Yukwon was so distracted by all the sensations it didn't even matter. He couldn't believe this is what he was missing out on. He might just even become a sex addict, it felt so good.

Yukwon broke the kiss, mumbling, "I'm close, Minhyuk... I'm so close."

"Go ahead, you can cum." Minhyuk cooed and kissed his cheek. 

Yukwon's back arched forward as he reached his climax, orgasm shocking out of him violently, coating them both in white streaks. He clenched around Minhyuk, and that was all that he needed to reach the edge as well.

Minhyuk dropped to his knees and Yukwon fell with him, still sitting on his lap with his arms hanging loosely around his neck. Minhyuk pulled Yukwon off of him, chuckling at the white hot liquid dripping down his thighs.

The two laid down, trying to catch their breaths and praying that the rest will come find them soon. They were both silent for 5 minutes, listening to their own breathing echoing in the nearly empty room.

Yukwon spoke up and broke the silence, "Does sex get better than that?"

Minhyuk was too dazed to respond, he was still processing the fact he fucked the man of his wet dreams.

"Oh so you're just going to go back to being quiet and mysterious after that?" Yukwon scoffed, "Maybe I'll ask Jiho instead--"

"What? No, sorry. I was kinda dazed for a second there. It does get better than that. A bunch of different positions, toys, kinks, etc, there really is a lot to it." Minhyuk shrugged and dug through his bag for water bottles, tossing one to Yukwon.

"I want to try everything." Yukwon barely caught the bottle, sitting up and unscrewing the cap, taking a long chug of the plastic bottle before setting it down beside him.

"You probably don't want to try everything, but I admire your enthusiasm." Minhyuk let out a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes, "Those assholes better get here soon, I feel too gross to move."

"It hurts to move for me. That experience is worth the pain, though." Yukwon shifted around a bit, letting out a disgusted groan at the feeling of Minhyuk's cum leaking out of him.

"You wanna cuddle?" Minhyuk shyly asked.

\----

After playing the waiting game for what seemed like forever, a door exploded and in came marching 5 men in clown masks.

Minhyuk gave them a lazy wave, now holding Yukwon close, the younger boy fast asleep with his head resting on Minhyuk's shoulder. "Welcome to the party!"

"What the FUCK!? We've been trying to contact you two for ages -- wait, what happened to you two?" Jiho pointed at the messy boys in disbelief, "Did you fuck him on the job!? I knew you were fucked up but this is risky as hell! Couldn't you have waited until you got home? Or was your dick's opinion more important?" Jiho hissed and grabbed Minhyuk by the collar of his shirt. He turned back for a moment, "Taeil, bust the vault open. I'll get these two cleaned up, the rest of you gather up the loot."

 

\----

Yukwon groaned and sat up, shaking the sleepiness from his head and wincing from the soreness in his abdomen and back. He rubbed his eyes and realized he was home in his bed. Someone cleaned him up too. They even took the time to dress him in clean clothes.

He heard a rustle of the blankets and a very tired and beaten up Minhyuk emerge from the covers, "Is it morning already?"

Yukwon let out a yelp and nearly fell off the bed, if it weren't for Minhyuk fortunately being awake enough to catch him by the arm. "Why are you in my bed!? Don't you have your own!"

"I wanted to come sleep with you. Besides, you're cute and I want to make you mine." Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Yukwon's torso and pulled him close. He guided them both back under the covers and let out a content sigh.

"You want me to be your's..?" Yukwon looked at the older boy, taking in the rare sight of a dishevelled Minhyuk, blonde hair messy, similar to his own. One would argue that if it weren't for the way they style their hair, they would look exactly the same. Minhyuk gave a quiet noise of approval, nodding and bringing Yukwon closer, to the point where his face was trapped. Trapped between his arms and his chest. 

"It means I love you. I uh, I'm just bad at getting my feelings across," Minhyuk sighed, "I always thought you were cool, and I guess I just got a bit obsessive. Sorry." He mumbled in guilt.

"It's okay. Really, it is. I liked you too, I was just afraid you hated me, you always look angry." Yukwon shrugged.

"No, I just always look like that." Minhyuk smiled, "Now shut up and go back to bed," he leaned back to check the clock on his nightstand, "It's 3 AM."

\----

The next week Minhyuk came in on Yukwon looking at sex toys on Amazon. Minhyuk laughed and sat down to help him pick, cuddled up to each other and faces shoved in the laptop's screen.


End file.
